No Need to be Afraid
by IceFlowerGirl
Summary: Sekuel alias kelanjutan dari "Phobia". Thank you for your supports! / Sambil menjilat kaki depannya, si kucing bertanya-tanya bagaimana manusia bisa bertambah hitam dalam beberapa detik. / Maap kalo jelek TT


Sebagai makhluk hidup, setiap manusia memiliki rasa takut terhadap suatu hal. Tidak selamanya rasa takut itu ditujukan pada sesuatu yang berbentuk fisik. Ada yang takut dengan rasa sakit. Ada yang takut kehilangan sesuatu atau seseorang yang disayangi. Ada pula yang takut ketinggian, bertemu orang asing, keramaian, dan sebagainya. Berbagai macam istilah yang berakhiran kata 'phobia'.

Tapi adakah yang phobia dengan 'diserang oleh pedang listrik bertegangan tinggi yang dipegang oleh jelmaan iblis bermata merah'? Terlebih lagi, senjata sewarna rubi berkilat yang berbahaya itu bisa dilempar ke arah korban dan bisa 'dibuat' dalam sekejap oleh sang pemilik?

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

 **No Need to be Afraid**

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

Warning: OOC?, typo, etc

.

.

.

.

.

Gempa melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menunggu Halilintar yang tak kunjung pulang. Setelah insiden yang... ehm, traumatis di taman tadi, Tok Aba menyarankan Gempa dan Taufan untuk membawa Api dan Air pulang ke rumah. Kedua sosok dirinya yang lain itu sulit sekali untuk 'disadarkan'. Awalnya Gempa merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk memahami kenapa. Halilintar, Taufan dan dirinya hanya kaget sesaat. Tapi dari yang telah diamati oleh pengendali tanah itu, ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Api dan Air tak pernah mendengar atau melihat balon meletus sebelumnya.

Memang kedengarannya aneh, namun kedua kuasa itu muncul setelah Boboiboy memiliki rasa takut terhadap balon meletus. Dengan demikian, mereka 'mengetahui' adanya rasa takut ini, namun tak pernah 'mengalaminya'. Sedangkan Tanah-Angin-Petir merupakan kekuatan paling dasar yang berasal dari kepribadian Boboiboy, alhasil ketiga pecahan ini pun memiliki globphobia atau rasa takut dengan balon.

"Hei, Gempa." Merasa dipanggil, sang empunya nama mendongak ke belakang dan bertatap mata dengan Taufan. Hoverboardnya melayang rendah, jaga-jaga agar tidak menabrak perabotan. "Halilintar belum balik ya?" Taufan cemberut, posisinya yang sedang duduk bersila di atas hoverboard nampak seperti seorang anak yang merajuk karena tidak diberikan kue.

Gempa berbalik dari posisinya di depan jendela. "Belum," jawabnya pelan, "Eh, gimana kondisi Api dan Air?"

"Baikan," ujarnya, "Hanya saja Api gak mau lepas dari Air." Taufan mengerang sebal dan mengapung terbalik, berpegangan pada hoverboard. "Ini membosankaaan. Kapan sih Hali balik?" Ia berputar perlahan secara horizontal beberapa kali, dan yang mengagumkan adalah pengendali angin itu masih bisa bertahan dengan posisi duduknya.

Gempa hanya menghela napas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Tanpa Halilintar mereka tak bisa bergabung semula. Kemana sih elemen yang temperamental itu?

~o0o~

Tidak setiap hari bisa kau dapati pemandangan semacam ini, pikir seekor kucing yang sedang bermalasan di dahan pohon.

"HEI! Kembali kesini, dasar penakut! Pedang Halilintar!" Belasan kilat berwarna merah terbang ke arah manusia yang berlari di depan. Atau terbang? Entahlah, yang jelas kecepatannya melewati batas normal.

"HWAAAAA! Jangan lemparkan itu padaku! Tukaran makanan!" Benda merah itu berubah kuning dan jatuh ke tanah, entah bagaimana menjadi sejenis buah yang namanya tidak bisa diingat si kucing.

"Tch. Gerakan kilat!" Manusia yang bertopi sekarang menghilang, kilatan merah menari-nari di belakangnya.

 _Dzing- krrkk_ \- **BZZZZZTTT**!

"WADOW!"

Sambil menjilat kaki depannya, si kucing bertanya-tanya bagaimana manusia bisa bertambah hitam dalam beberapa detik.

~o0o~

Api masih cemberut. Ini tidak menarik. Yang tadi itu menakutkan. Terus kenapa banyak orang tidak takut pada kantung karet tipis berisi udara yang disebut balon itu? Bola lebih menarik, seperti bola api miliknya. Atau bola sepak. Tidak meledak ataupun membuat suara yang mampu melonggarkan jantung.

Oke, mungkin yang barusan sedikit berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja! Ia baru sadar dari shock setelah Taufan menyapu wajahnya dengan angin yang cukup kuat.

Sementara itu Air memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Ia masih teringat dengan suara keras dari letusan balon. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, suara hanyalah bunyi. Tak ada yang berbahaya darinya. Hanya bunyi yang mengejutkannya untuk sepersekian detik.

Lalu kenapa ia menangis tadi?

Kalau ini merupakan sejenis kartun atau acara anak-anak di televisi, Air sudah tertusuk pedang imajiner dari belakang, lengkap dengan aura kelam yang mengelilinginya.

 _Oh, itu memalukaaan,_ erangnya dalam hati.

Walau terkenal tidak peduli dengan perkataan atau hinaan orang, Air paling benci menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya. Selain berfungsi sebagai pelepas berbagai bentuk emosi, menangis kerap dikenal sebagai tanda kelemahan. Tanda tidak kuat, tidak mampu. Tanda ketakutan.

Air bisa 'lahir' karena Boboiboy menguatkan mentalnya untuk melawan Boboibot. Air lahir karena Boboiboy menolak untuk dianggap lemah. Maka ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan.

Api yang dari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas di sampingnya mendadak berdiri. Air menatapnya. Wajahnya masih datar.

"Ada apa?" Sedikit mengejutkan, karena Air yang biasanya pendiam kini angkat bicara.

"Tak menarik kalau hanya duduk diam disini. Air, main yuk!" Ia nyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Aku malas main," ujarnya singkat. Ia mau tidur saja sampai Halilintar kembali. Api menggembungkan pipinya, "Ayolaaah. Hanya kau yang bisa tahan dengan bola apiku. Lagian kalau ada kebakaran gimana?"

Air menatapnya skeptis. Apa ini sejenis ancaman? "Tidak mau," ketusnya sambil tiduran, menurunkan topinya yang memang sudah rendah untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Api sudah berniat mau melempar bola api untuk mengagetkan Air, tapi pengguna jaket tanpa lengan itu mengurungkan niatnya. Kalau meleset gimana? Lagipula belum tentu Air akan bangun. Jangan-jangan nanti si biru langit malah terluka.

Api memutar matanya pasrah. Sepertinya ia akan tetap disini dan menunggu bagian dirinya yang lain untuk kembali.

~o0o~

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam ke arah barat sedikit demi sedikit. Dalam beberapa jam, warna jingga akan tertoreh di langit dengan sedikit merah muda dan violet, lalu berganti biru gelap dan akhirnya malam akan tiba. Halilintar mendecak kesal. Satu jam penuh sudah disia-siakan olehnya. Angin lembut khas sore hari membuatnya enggan untuk menggunakan gerakan kilat untuk pulang. Terkadang, menikmati jalan sore tanpa menggunakan kekuatan itu menenangkan. Cocok untuk dirinya yang masih merasa sedikit kesal. Anak berpakaian hitam-merah itu membuka pintu rumah, ... dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa yang baru ia lewatkan?

Ruang tamu nampak sedikit berantakan. Tirai jendela terbuka dengan sebuah kursi di dekatnya, seolah seseorang kerap menatap ke luar untuk mengecek keadaan. Hoverboard Taufan bersandar di dinding. Playstation dengan kotak game Papa Zola dibiarkan begitu saja di depan televisi. Bantal sofa berserak di lantai. Gelas minuman yang sudah kosong menghiasi meja.

Gempa dan Taufan tertidur pulas di atas sofa, kaki mereka terjulur ke depan dan punggung saling bersandaran. Halilintar yakin, setelah bangun mereka akan mendapatkan pinggang yang pegal karena tidur sambil duduk. Api sedang bermain dengan bola-bolanya, sementara Air juga tertidur pulas, kepalanya diganjal oleh pangkuan Api.

"Oh! Akhirnya kau kembali," seru si manik merah-jingga, "Menunggumu itu membosankan sekali tahu! Main di luar lebih menarik!", protes si pengendali api.

Halilintar menatapnya datar. "Hanya satu jam."

"Tetap saja bosan,"

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Kau yang pergi mendadak!"

Manik rubi memicing tajam, seolah memperingatkan, "Karena aku tidak setakut seseorang yang membeku di tempatnya,"

 _Wrong move_. Api, sama seperti Halilintar, memiliki kesulitan untuk mengontrol amarah. "Maksudmu aku ini-"

Suara yang diselubungi kantuk memotong interaksi kedua Boboiboy. "Oh, Hali sudah pulang,"

Taufan meregangkan tangannya di atas kepala, "Ayo bergabung semula. Nanti kalau hilang ingatan kan repot," ia menguap malas. Gempa dan Air mengusap mata mereka, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih melayang-layang. Nampaknya suara debat kecil tadi membangunkan mereka.

Api menghela napas. "Iya deh." Matanya melirik Halilintar dengan rasa sebal khas anak-anak, seolah mengatakan 'awas kau nanti'.

"Hali, kau tidak... em, melewati batas, kan?", tanya Gempa khawatir.

"Tidak parah. Hanya sepasang pedang halilintar."

Gempa menepuk wajahnya dengan satu tangan, menghela napas. Pedang halilintar itu cukup menyakitkan loh.

"Setidaknya bukan hujan halilintar, kan?" Halilintar mendengus cuek.

"..."

~o0o~

A/N:

Ini apaan sih haduh kok hancur bangeeet *lobang mana lobang, mau ngubur diri dulu

Sebelum Ice menemukan lobang, Ice mau bilang makasih pada readers sekalian 'u' awalnya gak percaya kalo cerita Ice bakal ada yg suka '-'; review kalian bener-bener menambah semangat!

Phobia mirip cerita lanjutan ya? Err, sebenernya itu oneshot -u-;;; maap deh, Ice lupa ngasi tau

Ah ketemu lobang nih #terjun

Mind to review?


End file.
